Um dia diferente
by Lina Hatake
Summary: HentaiLemon NC17 SAP Rukia estava sentindo uma coisa estranha... Diferente do normal. Algo a ver com um cara de oculos, cabelos negros e trejeitos prudentes...


Rukia olhava para ele. Como ele podia ser tão diferente de Ichigo? Algo chamava atenção... A garota "cabelo de cebola" fitava o Quincy lá de cima, da sala onde estudam em Karakura. Era época de natal e a neve caía.

O moreno sempre estava bem vestido, inteligente nos estudos, bom em prendas domésticas, tinha uma linhagem sangüínea de guerreiros.

Ficava pensando em como esse tipo de pensamento pairou em sua cabeça? Resolve ir ao banheiro, pois estava apurada. Na volta do banheiro, se depara com Ichigo e Inoue, estavam de mãos dadas.

Rukia: Olá, casalzinho! Onde estavam?

Ichigo: Rukia, a gente foi te procurar! Onde esteve?

Inoue: Ficamos preocupados! Achei que tivesse acontecido algo, Kuchiki san!

Rukia: Nada, eu só... Queria um momento pra mim, sabe? Pensar na vida...

Inoue: Qualquer coisa se precisar, estaremos lá na casa de Kurosaki, tá?

Rukia: Hai.

Voltou para a sala e ficou fitando o céu desta vez. Não havia reparado na pessoa que entrara na sala para pegar a mochila, apenas sentindo a brisa batendo em seus cabelos. De repente, sente uma mão em seu ombro.

-Ishida?

Ishida: Ainda vai ficar por aqui, Kuchiki san?

Rukia: Vou e você?

Ishida: Vou sim.

Rukia: Então tá certo.

Ambos ficaram na sala, quietos. Não sabiam o que poderiam falar.

A garota sentia corar seu rosto e estava com muita raiva dessa sensação. Parecia fraquejar diante dele... Até que...

Rukia: Ishida! Preciso falar uma coisa!

Ishida: Fala, o que foi?

Rukia: Eu... Não sei o que esta havendo comigo, não entenda mal, mas eu não me sinto bem com você...

Ishida: Eu sou... Algo que te incomoda? Se quiser eu saio daqui.

Rukia: Não, fica aqui, eu não terminei de falar!

Ishida: Ai meu deus, você quer que eu fique? Você não... – quando a garota o abraça...

Ele não acredita que... ela o abraçou...

Vieram coisas na mente de Ishida... Lembrou de que Rukia fazia caras e bocas nas situações mais inusitadas em Karakura, ficava tão bela sorrindo e não conseguia encarar ela quando estava triste. Doía quando isso acontecia.

Ishida segura ela em seus braços. Então repara que ela chorava em seu colo!

Ishida: Chore bastante, faz bem.  
O coração estava acelerado. Não conseguia mais segurar. Sentiu-se fraca diante dele.

Rukia: Porque está doendo? Eu não entendo isso!

Ishida: Ru...Rukia...

Ela teve um pequeno sobressalto. Nunca a chamou pelo primeiro nome! Cora violentamente e não sabe o que dizer. Normalmente sempre teve a boca afiada, mas não estava em seu estado de sempre, então ficou confusa.

No dia seguinte:

Ichigo: Rukia ta indo aonde?

Rukia: Eu vou até uma loja pra comprar suco de caixinha, já chego ao colégio!

Mentira. Ela estava indo na casa de Ishida para ver ele.

Chegando lá, não vê ele em seu quarto e fica meio chateada. Mas ao ver que a porta de dentro se move, ela se esconde e o observa. E ao reparar que estava sem camisa, fica muito vermelha...

Parecia que ele não notava a sua presença por lá, mas como não estava tão certa disso, abaixou o máximo que podia de sua Reiatsu. Mas estava gostando... Desejando aquele corpo de alguma forma.

Ao ver que ele havia saído para ir ao Colégio, Rukia corre para chegar antes de Ishida.

Ichigo: Rukia, onde estava?

Rukia: Eu fui comprar suco de caixinha, mas tomei no caminho... Preciso comprar de novo!

Ichigo: Ai meu deus...

No intervalo, ela resolve ir para o terraço do colégio para respirar um pouco. Não estava acreditando quando vê que o Quincy já estava por lá.

Ishida: Eu sabia que você iria estará aqui, por isso eu vim. Precisamos conversar.

Rukia: Tudo bem, o que quer saber? – encosta no cimento de parede.

Ishida: Você se sentiu incomodada ontem?

Rukia: Er... Um pouco. – corada.

Ishida: Mas por acaso você sabe o porquê?

Rukia: Olha, eu não sei viu? É muito estranho, eu não deveria estar... – quando o garoto a encara, olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis dela. Ela havia ficado hipnotizada ao olhar aqueles olhos do Quincy... Prudentes, sinceros e...

Inconstantes.

Quando repararam estavam aos beijos.

Afastam-se, envergonhados. Porém, Rukia conseguiu matar a charada que estava consigo e para não perder tempo, puxa o garoto para si e tasca mais alguns beijos, desta vez, mais intensos.

Os dias foram passando e Ishida pensava o quanto aquelas investidas de Rukia estavam sendo interessantes e divertidas. Nunca havia alguém tão diferente e inconstante quanto ela.

Ishida: Kuchiki, vamos lá em cima...*alguns afagos nela*

Rukia: *soco*

Ishida*olho roxo*: +.o?

Depois de um tempo:

Rukia: Ishida, gomen viu?*abraça apertado*

Ishida: Mas hein?x.x

Levaram nessa até o final do colegial. Porém agora ficaria uma dúvida...

O que fazer da vida?

Rukia tinha a permissão de viver na Soul Society e na Terra em uma Gigai. Como ela tinha a "proteção" de seu irmão Kuchiki Byakuya, ela estava livre para fazer o que quisesse. Era uma tarde de sábado, um churrasco na casa de Ichigo e todos da sala estavam reunidos.

Houve confusões por parte de Kon, que quase fora descoberto como um bichinho de pelúcia que vive por conta de investidas nas meninas da sala. Foi amarrado atrás da privada e sofria por estar em um lugar imundo.

A nossa menina estava feliz. Mesmo que Ishida não tenha ido lá, ela recebeu um telefonema dele e conversaram muito. Isso já bastava pra ela.

Já era meia – noite e a festa rolava solta na casa dos Kurosaki. Por ter muitas pessoas, a Shinigami se sentia meio sufocada e resolve sair, mas foi vista por Inoue.

Inoue: Kuchiki san?

Conversaram um pouco sobre e Inoue havia revelado a Rukia que...Ishida iria à Alemanha!

Rukia: Mas... Por que ele não me contou???

Inoue: Não sei... Mas não acho que ele iria deixar de contar pra você, Kuchiki san...

Rukia agradece Inoue e corre ate a casa deste, em total desespero pra saber se essa noticia era real.

Chegando a janela do Quincy, ela repara uma grande mala preta com roupas dobradas...

Ishida*entra no quarto*:Ku-Kuchiki san?

Rukia: BAKA! – e dá um tapa na cara dele.

Choro. Lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto. Era verdade...

Ishida: Eu ia te contar...

Rukia: Na hora de ir embora? Depois vazar sem que ninguém soubesse de onde você estaria? Pra quê???

Ishida: Mas quem disse que eu vou embora daqui e.e?

Rukia: Inoue... Me disse que você vai para a Alemanha...

Ishida: Sim, eu vou para lá, mas vou de férias =.=

Rukia começa a rir sem parar. Sentia como se fosse mais idiota que o Ichigo. O Quincy também ria, pois a cena foi tão "emocionante"...

Beijos e afagos carinhosos de súbito. Ficaram um bom tempo assim, ate que Rukia tira algo do bolso...

Rukia: Então é que eu... queria saber como faz sabe? – envergonhada.

Ishida: Mas, Kuchiki... Tem certeza disso? – ajeita os óculos.

Rukia: Bem a minha vontade é maior sabe... - coloca a mão nas costas do garoto, embaixo da blusa e faz ele ficar arrepiado. Quando Ishida iria segurar a garota em seus braços, ela se repele e começa um pequeno streap – tease, para delírio dele. O pequeno corpo dela vai se revelando, com uma roupa de baixo bem fofinha, cheia de coelhinhos estampados.

Rukia: Puts! Errei as roupas de baixo, PORRA!

O Quincy apenas faz um gesto e diz que assim era melhor, pois mostrava o jeitinho kawaii dela sem ser vulgar. Era assim que ele gostava mesmo.

De repente, a garota segura bem forte nas roupas do Quincy e começa a rasga – las por tamanha ansiedade; aos poucos Ishida via como a Shinigami mesmo sendo principiante na coisa, estava colaborando – e muito bem – com a situação. Só ficou triste que a roupa velha que usava era um dos xodós dele...

O corpo do garoto começava a se revelar algo sexy para o olhar de Rukia, que estava desejando mais do que nunca! Ele a deita na cama e a faz se arrepiar ao sentir as sugadas intensas em seu pescoço; sentia que estava ficando molhada ao fato de que o garoto já estava com as mãos em seus pequenos seios que os consideravam inúteis, mas ele sussurra em seu ouvido que isso não importava, pois ele não estava querendo apenas parte do seu corpo e sim ela inteira.

Ao ver que já estava ao ponto, ele sugere para a garota que gostaria de ver seu menino sendo revestido pelo preservativo com a boca dela. Ela acha meio difícil, mas resolve tentar. Ao ver ele, a garota se assusta um pouco, pois nunca tinha visto um... e sentiu que poderia ficar dolorida, mas ele diz que ao inicio poderia controlar, mas que depois não seguraria. Ao revestir, ele se segura para não acontecer tão rápido sem antes de inserir, mas que havia piorado a sua situação era verdade.

Quando Rukia se abre para Ishida, este insere meio devagar seu dedo para que ela se acostumasse e a Shinigami estava gostado de sentir o dedo dele brincando em si. Em seguida, insere dois dedos e a tensão aumenta; Ishida repara que a contração que ela estava desengoncadamente fazendo na primeira já estava bem melhor agora e retira seus dedos para inserir seu membro de uma vez. A garota sente uma pequena falta

de ar, mas logo se acostuma com o corpo estranho, que parecia ter lhe atravessado por um quarto de seu corpo. Ao relaxar mais, ele pede para acompanhar seus movimentos, alterando a vez. Uma vez era ele com seu membro, outra era ela com seus quadris.E...

Ao acordar, Rukia estava meio tonta.

Olha para o teto e não nota nada de estranho, voltando a dormir. Porém, ao acordar novamente, se assusta ao ver aquele Quincy olhando para ela, fixadamente. Só finalmente sacou de que não estava na casa de Ichigo e sim, de Ishida. Sorri envergonhada, colocando o braço na cabeça.

Ishida; Olha, se quiser, você pode sair pela janela. Depois não esquece de ver se não esqueceu de nada aqui. Bem, já vou indo ao aeroporto. Antes pode ir embaixo comer seu café da manhã . – mais um beijo carinhoso antes de partir.

Uma brisa forte entrava pela porta de sua casa enquanto saia até o carro. Ishida havia ficado feliz ao saber que Rukia gostava dele e que lhe disse uma coisa antes de partir:

-Estarei esperando.

FIM


End file.
